Who's that girl?
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!!!! Sorry to Sammy and Waterwill but in this chapter LILA'S GOING DOWN!!!! She has a secret that she's going to share. Want to know what it is? Then read on! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A new girl comes to Arnold's school

Hi y'all! I came up with this new Hey Arnold fic while I was watching that episode where Patty and Harold get to know each other better. This is going to be one of those many-chapter-type stories and I apologize if maybe you already came up with this idea. I don't really visit Hey Arnold fanfiction all that much (except for the first three pages of fanfiction that I read. Very cool stories you guys! Keep up with the chapters! There are many Helga/Arnold stories out there that I want to see updated because I love them so much! I'm a big fan of H/A. That's the only reason I like Hey Arnold is because of the romance between them.) Anyways, I'll tell all of you ahead of time that this is a Helga/Arnold pairing (of course). I hope you enjoy this. And please, feel free to flame me, tell me what I need to improve on, etc. Give me reviews! One more thing, can anyone give me any good websites with Helga/Arnold fanfiction? Or with a complete episode guide? There's this one character I want to know about. Her name's Summer and I want to know what the deal was with her and Arnold. And I want to know what happened in that episode. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy chapter one!

Summary: A new girl comes to Arnold's school. She's like the defender of the teased. Everyone thinks she strange but some people think she's nice and heroic, like a super hero. Who is she really?

Who is that girl?

The day started like any other at P.S. 118. The sun shone bright in the sky as clouds passed by, blocking it for only a moment. Birds chirped as the students of P.S. 118 went into their school; ready for another day in the prison they called school. They weren't very happy with school but they were happy with the thought that summer was coming in about a month or so.

The day started out like any other for Arnold. He went into class and almost immediately, Helga was picking on him and calling him 'Football Head'. He always ignored her so it didn't bother him all that much. 

Mr. Simmons, the class' cheerful teacher, came into the room and set his bag on his table. With the usual happy-go-lucky smile of his, he proceeded to the chalkboard and began writing an English assignment on the board. It read 'Book report. Due next week. Worth ¼ of your entire grade. Pick any book and write a 5-paragraph essay about the book, its conflicts, the main characters, etc.' The children groaned as they read the assignment.

Mr. Wartz, the principal of P.S. 118, suddenly came into the room. Mr. Simmons stopped writing on the board in order to hear what the principal had to say. He turned to face the entire class. "Students," he began in his deep croaky voice, "I have some good news to tell you. It seems you will have a new student joining you. She's only an exchange student who will be staying with us for the rest of this year plus the next school year. I want you all to be nice to her."

All the students were quiet while a girl of long black hair came in the room. Her hair reached all the way to her knees while she wore a pink mini-skirt. She wore a white tank top with a pink over shirt that had one of those knot ties on the belly. Her eyes were black and large and her lips were rosy pink. Many boys began to fall at her feet.

"Hi," the girl said in a soft voice. "My name is Ashley Rose and I came from California." She put on some pink sunglasses that Rhonda recognized as the famous Nancy Spumoni glasses that she herself had wanted for months. "I hope I get to know all of you before I have to go next year."

Mr. Simmons placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go on and have a seat anywhere."

Ashley nodded as she chose a seat near Arnold. Helga saw this and she began to tear a recent poem that she had been writing. Her eyes blazed up in jealousy.

Mr. Simmons continued the lecture as the boys stared at Ashley with star-glazed eyes. She, on the other hand, only listened to the teacher and grew excited when it turned out that she was going to do a book report. She loved books so she knew she would love this assignment.

********************************************************************

During break, Ashley was already getting started on the report, reading a book Mr. Simmons had approved when the boys all came over to her. She closed the book and looked up at them with a smile. "Gosh," commented Stinky, "you sure ar' perty."

Ashley giggled. "Why thank you Stinky. But I must tell all of you now that I already have a boyfriend. He's back in Cali and I don't think he would want all of you trying to ask me out."

The boys groaned in disappointment as they walked away. They should have known that such a pretty girl would already have a boyfriend. Arnold, however, stayed behind. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Arnold," he answered, sitting down a little bit of distance from her. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Same here." She sat upright. "Aren't you Arnold from the Sunset boarding house?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Ashley giggled. "That's where I'm staying. Your grandpa told me that there was a young man around my age living there and I grew excited because I couldn't wait to make a new friend."

Arnold's eyes widened at the first sentence. "You're staying at the boarding house?"

Ashley nodded. "My dad told me that your grandpa had agreed to being my host. I'm very grateful to him."

"Well, it's nice that you'll be staying at one of the top places in New York."

Ashley smiled nervously. "Not to be rude or anything Arnold, but you've got some strange people living there."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah. You're right about that. But they're harmless. You don't have to worry about them."

Ashley was about to say something else when all of a sudden, she heard the bell ring. "Well then," Ashley said as she swung her backpack on her back, "I guess we'd better get to class."

Arnold nodded as he followed her.

***********************************************************************

The class went by fast, with Ashley doing nothing but paying attention. She didn't want the kids to think she was some kind of smart kid so she kept quiet when there was a question she knew the answer to. All she wanted was for lunch to come.

Ashley headed over to the cafeteria, and with her plate of pizza and a Dr. Pepper, she searched around for a seat. She brightened when she saw one next to a lonely girl who seemed to be eating alone. The girl looked like a sixth grader but Ashley knew that she was only a fourth grader. She had one eyebrow, short brown hair, and she looked like the bully type. Ashley headed over to her table and stood in front of it. "Can I sit here?" Ashley asked.

The girl looked up at Ashley with widened eyes. "You want to sit with me?"

Ashley smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"O-okay."

Ashley sat down as everyone in the cafeteria began whispering amongst themselves. "I'm Ashley," she introduced. "What's your name?"

"I'm Patty. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Same here," Ashley answered as she took a bite out of her pizza. "Where are your friends? Are they sick?"

Patty talked low so that nobody would hear her. "I don't have any friends."

"What?!" Ashley whispered. "A nice girl like you? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of my rep."

"Well then, we're going to have to change that. If you want to have friends, you have to be nicer around other people. You know, show them your good side."

"I try but they make fun of me because I'm bigger than them so I just beat them up instead."

"Well you shouldn't," Ashley answered softly as she took a drink of her soda. Patty didn't even touch her food. "What you should have done is when people make fun of you, you should just laugh it off. That's what the principal at my old school used to tell me. That I should ignore them or pretend like it's a joke and joke back. They'll eventually get sick of picking on you and go away. And it worked for me."

"You used to get picked on too?"

"All the time. I used to be a fat kid but I lost the weight and started to make fun of them. My revenge wasn't too sweet because then I started feeling really bad about it. No I go around and help people who were like me or people who are like those boys used to be."

"Wow," Patty answered, taking a bite from her sandwich. "But what you say makes a lot of sense. I'll just joke back with them. I'll fight the urge to clobber them until I'm out of that habit."

"That a girl!" Ashley decided to change the subject as they started to talk about other things. All the while, the other kids were watching them.

"Man Arnold," Gerald complained as usual when he saw something strange. "Why is the new girl sitting next to Big Patty?"

"I don't know Gerald," Arnold answered in his clueless way. "I guess she just wants to make friends."

"Well she must be desperate to be making friends with Big Patty."

Lunch ended and Ashley was about to head back to class when she saw a pencil neck kid with red hair being picked up by a sixth grader. The bigger kid was about to dump the smaller kid into the dumpster.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled as she ran over to the kid. "What do you think you're doing? Let him down!"

The blond sixth grader smiled. "What are you going to do about it fourth grader?" he mocked.

Ashley smiled. She had a little trick up her sleeve. "IfyoudontleavehimaloneIllhavetousemykarateonyou." She talked so fast that the sixth grader freaked out. He placed the kid down and ran away, thinking she was crazy. Ashley walked up to the kid. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." He ran over to class as kids clapped.

"Wow," Sid said. "No one's ever been able to stand up to Wolf gang. And what you did was really cool!"

"Don't worry about it. It's just that I don't like it when people get picked on." She continued onward to class as the kids followed her, thinking she was some sort of super hero. Arnold smiled.

**********************************************************************

Ashley did the same thing as she did before until school ended. She was walking home when the one they called 'Wolf gang' approached her. He had some more of his buddies with him which Ashley didn't see as a problem. "Well well," Wolf gang said, "Lookey what we've got here. It's the little fourth grader who thinks she's so smart."

Ashley laughed. "I don't think I'm smart, I am smart. Compared to you, I'd say I was the smartest person in the world."

All the boys 'oohhh'ed at what Ashley had said. Wolf gang shut them up as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, we'll just have to see how smart you are. Nobody makes fun of Wolf gang."

Ashley shook her head as she placed one hand on her hip. "Do all of the brainless bullies have to say their own name? It's so immature and stupid."

Wolf gang had had enough. He was going to approach the little maggot when he suddenly felt like he couldn't move. "Hey! What's going on? Why aren't I moving?"

Ashley only stood there, looking at Wolf gang as his buddies freaked out. They ran away, leaving their 'friend' with the girl. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Who are you?" Wolf gang asked with a slight tome of fear.

"It all depends on who you want me to be. I can be your friend or I can be your enemy. All you have to do is choose. If you choose to beat up another kid just because he's younger than you, then you're my enemy. But if you choose the opposite, then you're my friend. All you have to do is choose."

"Are you the one who's holding me with some sort of magic or something?"

"Maybe you're not so dumb after all. You were able to figure that out." Ashley began circling around him. "So, what are you going to choose?"

Wolf gang hesitated, thinking about the right thing to say. "I'll choose the second." He was suddenly able to move as Ashley stopped in front of him. He was on his hands and knees. "Good choice. Now I don't want to see you bothering another kid again."

"R-right," he answered as he stood up and ran away.

Ashley smiled as she tossed some hair behind her and walked to Arnold's boarding house.

*******************************************************************

Ashley was walking to Arnold's and when she was almost there, she saw some girl with red, braided hair who was saying goodbye to Arnold. 'I wonder who she is' Ashley thought as she walked over to them. "Hi," Ashley greeted.

"Hi," both said in union. The girl smiled at her. "You must be Ashley. I'm Lila and I'm ever-so-happy to see you."

'[Ever-so-happy]?'Ashley asked herself. 'What kid of language is that?' Ashley tried to smile. "Same here." She brushed past them and walked into her room, which was next to Mr. Whins (Sp?). She dropped her books down on her bed as she went over to take a nap. As she was falling asleep, she decided that Lila would probably be the only one who Ashley wouldn't like. 

********************************************************************

A knock woke Ashley up. She checked her watch to see what time it was. 'It's only 4. I only got to sleep for half and hour.' She got up from her bed and went over to open the door. It was Arnold.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was sent here to tell you that dinner's ready." Arnold lowered his voice to a whisper. "Although you may want to avoid my grandmother's cooking."

"That's okay. I'll just have to eat what she makes." Ashley brushed passed Arnold and walked downstairs to where all the boarders were. All were sitting around the table and already eating. Ashley sat down as well. Arnold's grandma handed Ashley a plate filled with brown stuff and rice. Ashley knew right away what it was. "Is this Japanese beef curry?"

"Hai (translation: Yes)," Arnold's grandma said as she bowed. Ashley grew excited as she took a bite and let the yummy flavor explode in her mouth. It tasted wonderful. "This is great!"

Arnold's grandpa raised an eyebrow at her as Arnold joined the dinner table.

"So Ashley," Arnie (Sp?) began, "what part of California are you from?"

Ashley swallowed the mouth full she had in order to answer. "L.A."

"Los Angeles huh?" Arnie said, as if pleased with the location. "Any good buildin's there?"

Arnold spoke up. "Arnie works with in demolition."

"Ah," Ashley answered, nodding. She turned back to Arnie. "No. There aren't any that I know of that need to be knocked down."

Arnie looked disappointed as he continued eating.

No one else asked any questions about Ashley. 

*********************************************************************

That night, Ashley had a dream. In it, she was at some girl's house. Funny thing was, she was standing in a huge ballroom with beautiful light orange lighting and wonderful paintings of gardens. All around Ashley, people were dancing, laughing, eating; just having a good time. Ashley was standing off to the side while she checked herself over. Ashley was dressed in an elegant gown of pure silk in a beautiful shade of midnight blue. Around her waist was a gold chain that had a locket on it. Curious, Ashley opened the heart-shaped locket and saw two pictures. One was of Arnold, who strangely enough had a crown on his head, and the other was of a girl that Ashley had only seen. She had one eyebrow, blond hair, big blue eyes that were quite lovely, and a nice smile. Arnold was dressed like royalty while the other girl had on a lovely pink dress that commoners used.

Ashley scanned the room and saw Arnold in the same clothes as in the locket and he was dancing with Lila, who also had a crown on her head. Ashley guessed that the two were a prince and a princess and that the other girl was a commoner. Arnold had a huge smile on his face as he danced with Lila.

A movement caught Ashley's eye. It was the girl in the locket. She was standing behind a plant, watching Arnold with tear-stricken eyes. She looked hurt. Ashley was going to go over and talk to her but that's when she chose to wake up from the dream. Ashley sat upright in bed and thought about the dream as sunlight streamed through her window, casting the room aglow. 'What did that dream mean? Does that girl like Arnold? I have to find out.' Ashley got out of bed and got ready for school.

***********************************************************************

At school, Ashley waited until the girl from her dream came into the classroom. All the children were gathering in the room and taking their seats and Ashley even saw Arnold walk in with a black boy.

Finally, Ashley saw the girl. She looked just like in the dream, only she wasn't smiling and she didn't have a hurt look. Instead, she had an enraged look that didn't suit her. She looked better when she smiled.

The girl noticed Ashley's stare and she was surprised when the girl glared at her. Being the smart girl that she was, she picked up on the meaning right away. 'I guess I won't have to ask. 'She does like Arnold. She's probably mad at me because I talked to him yesterday. Why else would she glare at me like that?' Ashley's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the girl look at Arnold, sigh, and bring out a little pink book, jotting something down, most likely about him. 

'Okay' Ashley thought as she turned her attention back to the board. 'So she does like him. But what can I do about it? I need to come up with something fast before Arnold falls even more for that "Lila", Ms. Goody-two-shoes (sp?).' Ashley didn't know what it was about Lila that she didn't like but there was something.

Suddenly, the idea came to Ashley as she smiled broadly.

To be continued…

Did you like it? I hope so. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP but I'm not promising anything because I'm working on a fanfiction for "The Vision of Escaflowne", two for "Flint the time detective", and one for "Pokemon". I'll try though. But did you like it? Please review! I accept flames. They're crucial in order for me to improve. And, if you have any information on the websites for fanfictions and an episode guide, please tell me in your reviews. Thank you so much! A kiss to all of you ^_^!!!! See you later! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. 

Hi Everybody

Hi Everybody! I'm so glad you all reviewed. It was so cool to get so many responses. And thank you to all the people who gave me those websites. I was able to read some good stories. I hope you all can suggest some more. I just love reading about Arnold and Helga! ^_^. Well, you all asked for it, so here it is...the next part. I hope you all like it. This is dedicated to all the people who reviewed. 

Who's that girl?

By Jessica Hernandez-Loera (A.K.A. Hitomi_Fanel)

Disclaimer: HA=CB. Although I hate it that he hasn't gotten Helga and Arnold together. *glares at him*

Ashley had to wait until break before she was able to go talk to the girl about her idea. Oh how much Ashley loved to play matchmaker! She remembered how she set up her best friend Heather with Steve, the hunk of the school. He turned out to be a pretty nice guy. He wasn't conceded at all. It amazed Ashley to learn that.

Ashley found the girl sitting on a bench with a black haired girl who looked like the brainy type. Ashley smiled to herself as she approached them. 'Stay cool' she told herself. She was actually growing nervous about the whole talking-to-the-girl thing. What if she denied liking Arnold? Or maybe she'll decline her offer of setting her up with Arnold.

"Hi," Ashley greeted once she reached them. It didn't surprise her when the girl glared at her, not wanting to say anything. The brainy looking girl on the other hand looked at her and smiled. "Why, hello."

"I'm Ashley. What are your names?" Ashley did a good job of keeping her cool.

"I'm Phoebe and this is-"

"'Leave me alone'," the girl answered sarcastically. 

"Helga, that is not your name," Phoebe answered, turning to her friend.

"It's okay. But, uh, Phoebe, could you leave Helga and me alone for a minute? I need to talk to her," Ashley begged, fidgeting with her fingers.

Instead, Helga stood up swiftly. "I don't have anything to say to YOU."

"Please Helga. This is really important."

"Perhaps you should hear her out Helga," Phoebe said, getting up to leave. Before Helga could protest, Phoebe was gone. The sun beat down and the wind blew, cooling the day down. Helga sat down on the bench again, looking annoyed as she tapped her fingers on her books. "What is so important that you need to talk to me?" Helga asked, a certain level of coldness in her voice. Ashley didn't miss it but she chose to ignore it.

"It's about Arnold," Ashley softly said as some more wind blew. The clouds in the sky were growing dark.

Ashley saw the way Helga tensed up and that proved to her even more that Helga liked Arnold more than just a boy who was in her class. "What about Arnold?" Helga asked, trying to calm her voice and heartbeat. She was actually dreading what this 'Ashley' had to say. Suppose she say that she liked Arnold and that she needed some advice on how to capture his heart. What could she say? She didn't want to give advice because then she would be helping this girl get closer to Arnold. But she also didn't want to say that she refused because then Ashley would know how she felt about Arnold.

The words came out calmly and slowly. "I know that you like Arnold."

Helga gaped as she turned her gaze to Ashley who had a look of peace. "T-that isn't true!"

Ashley smiled, but it wasn't a smile of mockery. "It's okay Helga. I know all about it. You don't do a good job of hiding it. It's amazing how a smart person like Arnold hasn't been able to figure it out. The evidence is right in front of him." Ashley sat down next to Helga as Helga looked down at the floor, a look of sadness crossing over her features. "So I like him? So what? It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Helga. You like someone so you should tell him."

Tears were now threatening to fall down Helga's face. She rubbed her eyes before they could fall. "I can't tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

Ashley placed a reassuring arm across Helga's shoulder. "That's where I come in. We need to come up with a plan so that Arnold can realize the feeling s you have for him. Something that won't require you to reveal your identity to him just yet. Is there something we can do with those requirements?"

Helga thought as the clouds darkened. It appeared like the weather for the day would be ugly. Instead of telling Ashley her idea, she asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

That question didn't totally have Ashley off guard. "Because I used to be like you. I liked a boy and it wasn't until I did something about it that we got together. I don't like to see people in love suffer." Ashley went ahead and changed the subject. "So, what is it we can do?"

"Alright. I have an idea. Not to long ago, I fooled Arnold completely by pretending to be his penpal. He actually thought I was her…at least until the real one showed up. I never told Arnold who I was and to this day he still hasn't found me out."

"I can see where you're going," Ashley said as she took her arm off Helga's shoulder. "We can dress you up like you did that time. I'll be off on the side and watch the two of you. You'll ask about yourself to him and what he feels and if he gives you an answer that sounds like he likes you even a little bit, then you'll reveal your identity to him. If not, then don't tell him no matter how much he begs. It wouldn't be fair to you if you do tell him and he suddenly becomes angry at you."

Helga nodded, pleased with the idea. For some reason, she wasn't annoyed with Ashley like she was before. Probably because it turned out that she didn't like Arnold and that she already had someone she cared about. Not only that, but there was something about this girl that made you like her no matter what kind of person she was.

Ashley stood up, also pleased with the idea. "Alright then. I'll ask Arnold about-" she stopped when she realized something- "What is the name you used?"

"Cecile."

"Okay. I'll ask Arnold about 'Cecile' and set you guys up for a date. I'm sure he'll want to re-meet the mystery girl from the other time."

Helga smiled and nodded as the bell rang. She stood up. "Tell me what he says about the whole thing."

Ashley smiled. "Sure."

Ashley thought about what to say to Arnold as she entered the school. 'This might prove interesting' she thought.

To be continued…

Sorry if it's so short. It's just that I'm writing up about four other stories and I don't like to disappoint my readers. Don't think you guys aren't included. I'll try to get the next part out ASAP. It all depends on what I have to do this week. My grandma's got me doing a billion chores and I was lucky to be able to write this part out. Anyways, if you have any more Hey Arnold websites that have fanfictions about Helga and Arnold, please tell me. I would love to read them. See ya all later! ^_^!!!! Please review!


	3. Who's that girl?

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this part! I don't really have a lot to say this time since I'm really my cheerful self. I'm sick. But that doesn't stop me from writing. One word of warning though to all those Lila fans. I include some negative comments about her in this chapter. Ashley says them but they're from my imagination. I don't like, no, I HATE and LOATH Lila, Ms. Goody-two-shoes and I wish she would just disappear from the Hey Arnold show! She really bugs me because of the fact that Arnold, Mr. Nice-guy-who-never-acts-dumb, acts like a dork because of her! I hate that! Again, sorry, but that's how I feel. Enjoy this!

Who's that girl?

By Jessica Hernandez-Loera (A.K.A. Hitomi_Fanel)

Disclaimer: HA=CB. The same one who won't let Helga and Arnold be together. *Glares at Craig*

Ashley had thought up the perfect plan that would help Helga get the one she loves all day. Being the smart girl that she was, it didn't take her too long. She was also glad that Helga didn't glare at her anymore. The day had gone as perfect as Ashley had hoped. She decided to talk to Arnold after school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arnold was mad. For the first time in his life, he missed the bus. It had never happened to him before. Arnold didn't even understand why he had missed the bus. He had come out of school at the same time as everyone else but for some reason he went to the bathroom, even though he knew he would miss the bus. He just really had to go. Now Arnold had to walk home.

Ashley was barely coming out of the building when she suddenly spotted Arnold. She smiled to herself. 'Everything is going according to plan. Arnold missed his plan and now I can talk to him.' Ashley tucked some loose black hair behind her ear and called out to Arnold. "Hi Arnold!"

Arnold immediately turned around and smiled. "Oh hi Ashley. Did you miss the school bus too?"

"Yeah. Do you think we could walk together? There's something I've been wanting to know about for a while now."

Arnold turned his smile into a lazy grin. "Sure." They began walking down the familiar streets of New York in silence for a while. Cars passed by, as Arnold wondered why Ashley didn't just ask what she wanted to ask. "Well?"

Ashley laughed. "Sorry. I was just thinking." She paused before she asked. "Who is Cecile?'"

Arnold's face immediately turned crimson. "W-Why do you want to know?" His voice seemed to take on a defensive tone to it.

"I was just curious. I heard some boys talking about you going on date with her on Valentine's. They said how you only like-liked Lila because she reminded you of Cecile. I'm guessing the one you're really in love with is Cecile and not Lila." Actually, to be honest with herself, Ashley was beginning to hate Lila with all her heart. She didn't know why she hated Lila so much. It was just some feeling she got whenever she was around her.

Arnold stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say. He was wondering who it could have been who told Arnold about Cecile. The only people who knew about it were Gerald and…

"I also wanted to tell you that I investigated the matter," Ashley continued when Arnold didn't answer. "And I ended up finding her."

Arnold's eyes went wide as they rounded the last corner that would lead them to Arnold's house. "Really?!"

Ashley nodded, a serious look on her face. "Me and her talked and she wants to re-meet you. She wants to go on another date with you. She wants to tell you who she really is but that can only work if you convince her that what you feel for her is in fact love. She's been watching you and she wasn't all that happy with you liking-liking Lila."

Arnold still didn't say anything as they reached the front door to Arnold's house. Arnold walked to the top while Ashley stayed at the bottom, waiting to see if Arnold would agree with this date.

"Okay," Arnold said as he let his hand linger on the doorknob. "I'll go out with her again. And I'll prove to her that I love her. I'll tell her that Lila is just a replacement. That the reason I like her is because I was trying to find someone who seemed like Cecile. That I was trying to replace her because I wanted to feel whole again."

"And do you?"

Arnold shook his head. "Even though Lila seemed like Cecile, that emptiness I felt from Cecile's absence was still there. It was as if I was missing my other half."

Ashley nodded. "Okay. I want you to be at Chez Pierre's at 8 this Saturday. If you can really prove to her that you love her, she'll reveal her true identity to you. Okay?"

Arnold nodded, a little excited that he would meet the only girl who had managed to steal his heart. He would prove to her that he loved her. He promised.

I'll quit now. I like to leave people hanging. It always prompts them to beg for more. So, if you want me to continue this, please be kind and review. I'd really appreciate it. Sorry if it's short and not very exciting. I try. Please e-mail me if you have any questions, comments, or flames. Also, one more thing, in my story, I'm going to reveal Lila's true self. I want to warn the Lila fans. Do not read the rest of the story if you think you will be offended. I made up this secret about Lila that will have Arnold falling even more in love with Cecile (Helga). It may even have a little action… In my story, Lila isn't at all what she seems… That's all I'm saying. Here's my e-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1] See ya!

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



	4. Who's that girl?

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Thank you for reviewing! And I've stopped the short chapter frenzy that I've been caught in. I was just trying to hurry because I'm writing two stories for Flint the time detective, one for Escaflowne, and one original anime that I came up with so I'm pretty busy. But since I'm getting the most reviews for this story, I'm writing this one with more urgency. Also, this is the last chapter. Yay!! I'm sorry it took so long but I was busy with other stories. I think I have about 10 other stories out there that I need to update. People ask me to update so I do. So, go ahead and read this.

Who's that girl?

Authors note: The reason Wolf Gang was afraid of Ashley was because of what she did. She didn't let Wolf Gang move and she didn't even use physical strength.

She used magic. Ashley is NOT like other girls and you'll soon see why…

Authors note 2: WARNING TO ALL LILA FANS OUT THERE! If you read this fanfiction, you'll be insulted (maybe) because in this chapter, Lila's true nature is revealed. And let me tell you, it isn't pleasant. Don't read if you are a die-hard Lila fan. This will only upset you. If you like her but don't really care about her true intentions, then read on Maestro ^_^!

Rated PG for violence.

Disclaimer: HA=CB

Once Ashley had told Arnold about her whole plan of setting him up with "Cecile", Ashley decided to tell Helga. She knew Helga would be ecstatic. It was her plan after all. Ashley walked the familiar streets of New York, passing by couples in love and families, hoping Helga could have the same with Arnold. It would make Ashley so happy.

She reached the Pataki home and, taking a breather, walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A woman with short blond hair answered the door, looking really out of it. Ashley smiled, despite the uncomfortableness she felt. "Hi. Is Helga home?" Ashley asked.

The woman Ashley suspected was Mrs. Pataki looked at her but Ashley felt like she was looking past her. "What? No, Olga's not here."

"No Mrs. Pataki. I came to see Helga."

When Mrs. Pataki didn't answer, Ashley let herself go in and walked upstairs towards Helga's room. For such a weird family, they sure had a nice house. The walls were painted in a light purple color and there were many cute little statues everywhere, giving the house a girlie feeling. Ashley reached the room with a Raggedy Ann doll hanging from the door reading "Helga's room". It didn't surprise Ashley that Helga had that doll hanging from her door.

Ashley brought up her arm and knocked lightly. "Helga?"

Her answer was the moving about in her room. She heard a closet slam and desk drawers closing until finally, Helga opened the door. "Hey Ashley." She opened the door wider and stepped back. "Come in."

Ashley did so, quite humbly. "I came to talk to you about Arnold," she said, trying to keep the excitement in her voice.

Helga must have taken her soft tone the wrong way because she walked over to the bed and sat down with a sad look in her eyes. She gripped the ends of the bed.

"He didn't want another date huh?"

"Oh no Helga," Ashley said, practically laughing. "He does want another date. You should have seen the way he begged me to tell him who Cecile was." Okay, maybe he didn't beg, but the way he said that he loved her was in fact real. Ashley knew this would work out well. Or at least, she hoped so.

Helga sighed. "Alright." She looked up at Ashley. "When?"

"Chez Pierre's at 8 this Saturday."

Helga nodded as Ashley excused herself, trying to think of how the whole set-up was going to work out.

*****************************************************************************

On Saturday, with the moon shining bright in the sky, promising a romantic night, Ashley headed over to Helga's house to help her get ready for the date. She had come from the boarding house where she saw that Arnold was also getting ready in his regular black suit and red tie (I haven't seen enough episodes where he wears the regular suit so I'm not sure if his suit consists of this). She left him to get ready, not bothering to talk to him.

Ashley entered Helga's house without permission, since her parents didn't pay attention to her anyway, and headed for Helga's room. Ashley stepped through the door and gaped at Helga. Helga looked great, dressed in her French striped shirt, pink skirt, and soft, puffy hair. She was even smiling as she twirled around in the mirror, admiring herself.

Helga sensed Ashley's presence in the room and she turned around, the smile still on her face. "How do I look?"

Ashley smiled broadly. "I think Arnold will fall in love with you all over again."

Helga sat down on the bed with the same sad look as before. "I'm so nervous. I'm not sure what's going to happen tonight."

Ashley walked over to Helga and held her hand reassuringly. "No one does Helga. No one ever knows what's in store for them in the future. All they know is that if they want the best in life, they should ride it out, no matter what happens."

Helga looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Ashley let go of her hand and walked over to the door. "So come on already. Arnold isn't going to wait forever."

Helga smiled and nodded, following Ashley out the door.

***********************************************************************************

With the moon high in the sky and the clouds all hidden, Ashley and Helga made their way towards Chez Pierre's. It was a little after 8 and as soon as they got there, they saw Arnold sitting at a table and waiting for "Cecile" to show up. He was checking his watch every little while, a single candle on the table, casting his face aglow. Helga had never seen Arnold look any cuter.

"Okay Helga," Ashley whispered low enough. "Just make conversation and don't reveal yourself until I'm sure that Arnold is in fact in love with you. Then I'll appear and reveal your identity."

Since she was so nervous, Helga only nodded, leaving Ashley behind in the bushes where she would be able to listen from afar.

********************************************************************************

Arnold was patiently waiting for the love of his life (^_^ I like that) when he saw her come in. Arnold got up from his seat and waited for her to approach. He was gaping at how lovely she looked tonight, even better than the Valentine's date. She did look beautiful but that wasn't what caught his attention. She seemed more mature, more poised, more elegant, as if she had am experience in her life that made her that way. She seemed familiar somehow and Arnold had felt this feeling before. He felt like he had known her his entire life.

"Hi," 'Cecile' said coyly.

"Hi," answered Arnold. He walked over and pulled out her seat, allowing her to sit down. He sat down in his own seat. "I'm glad you came back."

Cecile pulled out a napkin and set it down on her lap. She tried to hide the sound of her voice like Ashley had instructed her to. The light of the candle cast her face aglow as well as his. "I'm glad you chose to go out with me again."

Arnold shook his head. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Life had made him brave so he moved his hand towards her, resting it on top of hers. Cecile blushed a crimson color.

The waiter interrupted the moment, handing them each a menu. Arnold never let go of Cecile's hand. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for him. He had been searching for this girl for a long time and he wasn't about to let her go. He flashed the waiter a look to show this. He left, noticing the moment he broke up.

Arnold turned to Cecile again. "How about we go for a walk through the park after dinner?"

A walk through the park wasn't part of the plan but Cecile decided to take a chance anyway. She nodded sheepishly. The whole time, the moonlight reflected on their faces as they gazed at each other with love-filled eyes.

***********************************************************************************

Behind the bushes, Ashley watched, happy to see everything going so well. She was positive that Arnold could stand the truth and that she should wait a while before she revealed Helga's true identity. Arnold obviously seemed in love with Cecile or Helga or whoever she was, but she wanted to give them this night before the truth was revealed.

So far, she had this much knowledge about the whole situation: Helga is in love with Arnold, and as an attempt to tell him, she pretended to be Arnold's penpal. But his real penpal showed up and Helga was forced to keep her identity a secret. Arnold fell in love with 'Cecile', not knowing that she was actually Helga, the girl who bullies him in an attempt to hide her true feelings. And Arnold's been searching for Cecile, and in an attempt to fill the emptiness in his heart, he fell for Lila, who reminded him of his Cecile. 

Now Ashley knew that Arnold wouldn't get angry when he found out that Helga was Cecile. He loved her enough to forgive her, that much Ashley knew. And once they were together, Ashley's work here would be finished.

Suddenly, a waiter walked by Helga, and Ashley saw the cup of water he'd been holding in his hand drop onto Helga's lap. She stood up while Arnold tried to dry her off and Helga chose to make a mistake. She was mouthing off and revealing her secret.

***********************************************************************************

Arnold and Cecile were gazing into each other's eyes, wanting something more than a simple glance. Both were leaning across the table, wanting the taste of each other's lips as a waiter came by, "accidentally" pouring water on Cecile's lap. She jumped back, and stood up as Arnold saw what had happened. He grabbed a towel and cleaned her off as the waiter apologized, not really knowing how it had happened. "Cecile" wasn't very forgiving though.

"Crimeny!" Helga yelled, blowing her cover and not realizing it. "Can't you watch where you're going you stupid waiter! You could have drowned me!"

Arnold stopped wiping at "Cecile's" skirt and looked up at her with shocked eyes. 'It can't be…!' he thought as she kept yelling.

It wasn't until Helga stopped yelling that she realized her mistake. She looked at Arnold with wide eyes and she couldn't seem to say anything to him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she chose instead to run away, crying, more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. 

Arnold, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to stay. He ran home, hoping the cool air of the night would cool down his hot face.

**************************************************************************

Ashley saw them leave and she was left with her mouth hanging open. 'What happened!?' she wondered as she turned around to follow Arnold. It would be a better idea to talk to him before Helga because if she did, she would stop Arnold from increasing his anger at Helga.

A figure in front of her stopped her. It was Lila, who just stood there, a cold look in her eyes as she smiled smugly. One of Ashley's brows shot up. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked with coldness as she felt it as well. Only that the feeling of coldness came from Lila and not from Ashley's voice. 'What is this I'm feeling? I get it every time I'm around her.'

Lila's cold smile widened, revealing a single fang. Ashley's eyes widened as wide as Lila's smile. Now she understood! She understood it all! Lila was one of them!

"My dear," Lila said, sending a chill down Ashley's spine, "how rude of you to say such a thing to me."

Ashley concentrated, making a light sword appear in her hand. "Shut up! What are you doing here?!" This time, the question came out for a different reason. Ashley was also glad that she had made herself invisible to the rest of the world. Nobody even noticed them as Ashley yelled.

Lila made a sword appear in her own hand. This sword was as black as night. "I'm here on a mission, just like you. I have already been here for a while, and I was doing quite well on my mission until YOU showed up!" Ashley could see the anger in Lila's eyes.

Ashley got ready for a battle. "I won't allow a 'Debiru' like you to interfere with my mission! Those two are meant to be together and you will not stop me from setting them up together. When they are both together, they are happy, and that happiness will spread-"

"Which is why I must stop them from getting together!" Lila interrupted. "If they are together, the happiness will spread, and that will not please my master!" She also got ready in the fighting position. "And now one of us must die or else it will mean only chaos for either of us."

Ashley smiled cunningly. "Fine with me. One less Debiru to worry about."

Neither moved for a while, the wind swirling around them. Sweat poured down from Ashley's forehead from fear. Ashley had always heard about the strength of the Debiru's but she had always hoped that she would never have to deal with one. Still, it was a good thing she still got the training she needed in order to defeat them. She was the best in her class.

Finally, Lila made the first move, advancing towards Ashley with an evil grin on her face. Her sword was poised out in front of her, targeted towards Ashley's stomach. Ashley saw this move and she waited until Lila was merely inches from her before she leapt up in the air gracefully and knocked Lila down by stepping on her head.

Lila landed on the ground, face first, and quickly picked herself up. She smiled her evil grin again before she evaporated into thin air. Ashley knew that move. She folded her hands into a prayer position and concentrated. 'Ye old gods, show me the light.'

Through Ashley's mind, she was able to spot Lila, who was gathering her energy for a life-threatening attack. Ashley ran over and struck Lila with the hilt of her sword, knocking Lila down and revealing her. As she lay on the ground, weak and vulnerable, Ashley prayed again. 'Ye old gods, send the accursed devil to where she belongs, where she cannot hurt another soul ever again.'

Lila screamed in pain as her true form was revealed…a puff of black, evil smoke, capable of entering your body and damaging your pure soul.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Lila asked in a weak voice as she started to disappear.

Ashley's face was gravely serious. "Because I am not a soulless evil creature like you Debiru's." 

Lila completely disappeared and Ashley got rid of her light sword. With that taken care of, Ashley ran towards Arnold's house.

********************************************************************************

It had only been a couple of minutes since Arnold ran from the restaurant. Yet the embarrassment still lingered. He could feel people laughing at him, even if there was nobody nearby. He had stopped at the entrance of his house, not bothering to enter. The cold air felt good on his slightly flushed face. It calmed him a little. 

Arnold recalled the scene repeatedly in his head as the moon hid behind some clouds. He could hear the owls hoot not to far away.

'What an idiot I've been!' Arnold thought angrily as he ran a hand through his soft, cornflower hair. 'I should have known that it was Helga behind that mask. That's why Cecile felt so familiar.'

He sat down on the cold, cement steps. Arnold felt a single tear fall from his face and land on his hand which was positioned in his lap. He wiped it away angrily. 'She doesn't deserve my tears! She's a liar!'

"You're wrong Arnold," a soft, familiar voice said in front of him. Arnold looked up and saw Ashley as she stood with her hands folded behind her. 

Arnold turned away from her. "What are you doing here?"

Ashley sat down beside him, hoping she could fix what was broken. "I'm here to help," she answered in a soft voice. A dog ran past them and Arnold wished could run away from all of this like that dog was running. "You saw, didn't you?" he asked, even more embarrassed than before.

Ashley placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Arnold…I was the one who set the two of you up."

Arnold looked at her with widened eyes. "Y-You!? Then you knew the whole time! You knew about her being Cecile!"

"Arnold," Ashley softly started, "Do you want to know the real reason I'm here?"

Arnold looked skeptical. "What do you mean? You aren't an exchange student?"

Ashley shook her head with remorse. She didn't want to reveal her true identity but it was crucial. She didn't have a lot of time left here on Earth. "The truth is Arnold…I'm a specific type of angel known as "Ai Enzeru" which is Japanese for "Love Angel".

Arnold's eyes widened as he stood up and backed away a little. "W-What!?!" 

Ashley nodded as she stood up. "I'm a love angel who comes down to Earth to put two people together. We do this for two reasons: One, the two people we set up together are destined to be and we know that they'll be happy together for the rest of their lives, and two, because when two people who are in love are together, their happiness spreads, making us stronger. With that strength, we hope to defeat the "Debiru's" which is Japanese for 'Devils'. They want to take over the world and only when we get everybody happy, can we stop them."

Arnold held a hand to his head, trying to calm all that he had in his head, making his brain feel like it was going to explode. He couldn't believe this was true. 

Ashley seemed to read his mind because she answered his doubt. "Did you hear that Wolf Gang is afraid of me?"

Arnold looked up at her, thinking about it. He had heard so he merely nodded.

"Do you know why he's afraid?"

"All I heard was that it was because you were a witch. He said that you used some sort of magic on-" Arnold cut himself short, finally believing. "Oh…"

Ashley nodded. "That's right. I used my angelic powers to stop him from hurting anymore kids. He's a bully who needed to be taught a lesson. Unfortunately, I thinkthat once he realizes that I'm gone, he'll start all over again."

Arnold didn't respond. He heard what she said, but he didn't respond. Once she was done talking, the silence engulfing them both, he started to think about Helga and all that was associated with her. He had thought that Helga had dated him as a way to make a fool out of him, but when he remembered the way she ran out the restaurant crying, he realized that it couldn't be true. Especially if it was Ashley who had set them up. Maybe the date even helped him to realize that Helga wasn'twhat she seemed to be. Sure, she acted like a bully on the outside, but many times, she showed Arnold the kind, gentle girl she truly was. It helped him to sort out the feelings he got whenever she was near and also fit as the last puzzle piece to the whole 'secret admirer' stuff. It helped to explain many things, lifting a grand weight from Arnold's shoulders.

He flinched when he felt Ashley's hand on his shoulder. It was as if she could read her thoughts. "Go to her Arnold. It's the only way to cure the pain you feel in your heart, not to mention fill the void."

Arnold looked at her and smiled while nodding. He got up and ran while Ashley vanished with the night air. 'Good luck you two.' She whispered it into the wind as it carried her home. She erased herself from their thoughts completely. 

****************************************************************************

Helga sat on the cold steps of her house, crying her eyes out as she held herself tight, rocking back and forth as she cried. She was glad no one was around to see her cry. Her sister was off on some trip as usual and her parents weren't even home. What she didn't like was that it began to rain, soaking her to the bone. The house was locked and she was forced to stay out her. The only place she could go was Phoebe's and Helga didn't even want to go to her house because she didn't want to explain anything.

Helga cursed Arnold's name under her breath, calling him stupid for never realizing how she truly felt about him. He was smart, so why couldn't he figure it out? Big Patty was able to figure it out, and she wasn't as smart as Arnold was.

Her crying subsided and she was beginning to thank the rain for melding with her tears, hiding any signs of crying. Maybe it was best if she went over to Phoebe's. She got up to leave but stopped when she noticed Arnold in front of her, as drenched as she was. He was standing at the bottom of the steps with his hands in his pockets, a sedate look on his face.

Helga frowned at him, or at least tried to, but all that appeared on her face was a hurt, pained expression. She walked and tried to pass by him without a word by as she did, Arnold made a shot to grab her arm and pull her into his arms. Helga was shocked, her eyes as wide a plates. Arnold only smiled impishly.

"A-A-Arnold? What are you doing football head?" she said, sounding a more surprised than angry.

She turned crimson when Arnold held her tight against him. "I love it when you call me that," Arnold responded in a low tone of voice.

Helga was left breathless. She couldn't speak. She was beginning to feel hot in the face. She was grateful for the chilly air which calmed the heat in her face.

Arnold pulled away from her slightly, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to grab his soul. Then, he leaned in towards her face, as he had done in the restaurant. Only this time, he finished reaching. They kissed in the most blissful kiss they've ever experienced. It felt like heaven.

"I love you," Arnold whispered against her mouth as he held her tight, trying to grab on for dear life before he melted with the kiss. Both of them felt like they were going to melt if they didn't hold on tight. To both Arnold and Helga, this moment felt right, as if they've been waiting their entire lives to have it.

Helga responded to him with the exact words as she kissed him deeper. Only one word flashed through their minds: 'Perfect'.

The end! (Or is it?)

La la la la!! I'm done with this fanfic finally. Yay! I hope you all liked it. Now you know that I hate Lila and that I wish she was really a devil sent to Earth to separate Arnold and Helga. Hmm…Perhaps that's true…

Well, send me some feedback. I'd love to hear from you. Did you really like it? I tried to make the last part as best as possible but I won't know for sure unless you don't review. Drop me a line in by e-mailing me also.

I left that last line because I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I can't guarantee that it will be posted anytime soon though. I have a bunch of other fanfics to post and I school is going to end soon and I don't have the Internet on my computer. I use the one at school and it stinks that they won't let people use them during summer school L Oh well…I guess I'll have to suffer through summer school L . Well, bye!

E-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



End file.
